Sur le bord
by Rose-Violette-Pokemon
Summary: Cette fanfic est la traduction d"Over the edge" dont l'auteur original est Senshi-of-Ruin, visitez son compte et n'oubliez pas de lui laisser des commentaires: /u/155569/


**Cette fanfic est une traduction. L'auteur original est "Senshi-of-Ruin" ** /u/155569/ **et le titre de la fanfic "Over the Edge" Elle ne m'appartient pas, je me suis uniquement contentée de la traduire. ******

Sur le bord.

_**Chapitre 1: Introduction**_

Des voix basses murmuraient autour d'elle. Parfois plus fort, parfois plus doucement. Ses sauveteurs voyageaient à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de la salle essayant de lui faire manger quelque chose ou au moins parler. Mais elle ne pouvait faire aucune de ces choses. Sa douleur était plus forte que les blessures physiques de son accident presque fatal. Un accident, c'est ce qu'elle leur avait dit. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire la vérité. Elle ne voulait même pas y croire elle-même. Comment quelqu'un d'autre pourrait-il comprendre si elle déjà, elle ne le pouvait pas? Comment pourrait-on connaître le tourment qui tiraillait son esprit depuis ce jour-là, revenant encore et encore sans jamais s'arrêter en l'amenant à ce point de désespoir et de misère.

Dans son esprit, elle parcourait les quelques secondes précédant sa chute en essayant de trouver une autre explication que celle qu'elle priait pour ne pas être la vérité. Qu'avaient-ils fait avant ça? Elle lui avait dit de la laisser seule. Il faisait toujours ce qu'elle lui disait. Il était si proche d'elle. Une pensée, c'est tout ce qu'il fallait et il était là.  
Elle l'avait vu avant de perdre connaissance. Il n'avait même pas essayé de la sauver, s'il l'avait fait alors elle ne serait pas ici aujourd'hui.

Si elle disait un seul mot à quelqu'un alors tout sortirait et il payerait pour ça. Pourquoi désirait-elle le protéger? Il était responsable et pourtant elle voulait encore le défendre. Elle savait ce que Giovanni faisait aux sbires qui s'en prenaient à leurs équipiers. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser quiconque lui faire du mal, même maintenant, même après ce qui s'était passé. Elle supposait qu'une partie d'elle-même l'aimait encore. Pourtant, les faits étaient clairs. James, son meilleur ami, avait essayé de la tuer...

_"Comment va-t-il?"_

_"Il se contente de rester en haut dans sa chambre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire Mondo. Je ne peux rien faire pour lui. Giovanni pense qu'il a besoin d'aide mais il reste seulement assit avec un regard fixe, perdu dans l'espace. Je ne sais rien faire de plus Mondo, je ne sais vraiment pas."_

James soupira et changea de position légèrement en entendant clairement les voix de ses amis alors qu'il était assis dans sa chambre. Miaouss était malade d'inquiétude pour lui, alors il avait appelé Mondo pour le voir. Le jeune garçon avait essayé de lui parler mais James ne l'écoutait pas. Mondo était trop mal. Il aimait tant Jessie. Il l'aimait et maintenant elle avait disparu, comme ça.

Giovanni avait demandé à des agents d'enquêter sur ce qui s'était passé mais ils n'avaient pas encore d'indices.

James soupira de nouveau. Il n'avait pas pleuré pour elle, il ne pouvait pas. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne savait pas s'expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Il avait grimpé là-haut pour s'excuser, mais... il n'avait plus envie de penser à ce sujet. Autant que Mondo et Miaouss étaient concernés ils avaient passé la nuit dans un centre pokémon. A qui pourrait-il se confier? Miaouss était trop dévasté pour vérifier ou croire quoi que ce soit et Mondo ne douterait jamais de lui. James ne se souciait plus de rien. Il avait perdu son amie et il n'y avait plus rien qu'on puisse faire à ce sujet. Comment pouvait-il dire ce qui s'était passé là-haut à Miaouss? Il ne pouvait pas, le chat parlant était trop mal.

James devait supporter cette douleur seul et il ne le pourrait jamais. Lors des derniers mots qu'ils avaient échangés, Jessie avait été si odieuse. Maintenant, James priait que son équipière ne soit pas morte pour le haïr. Malheureusement ça ne pouvait pas être différent. Ce qu'il avait fait était impardonnable. Si Miaouss et Mondo savaient que ce n'était qu'un lâche alors ils l'abandonneraient et ensuite James se retrouverait vraiment seul.

À suivre...


End file.
